Love, I hate you!
by beatress
Summary: What if Lucy hates Natsu to such an extent that she doesn't even enjoy talking about him than to even look at him? However, Natsu loves her madly, though he doesn't show it. Can he turn the table? Can he change her mind? Will they ever unite? Find out. Don't mind the first chapter if its boring. An announcement added at the end. Those who already read may not read it again.
1. A new member

**Guys, This is a new story I've been thinking of lately. Hope you'd like it.**

**Summary: - What if Lucy hates Natsu to such an extent that she doesn't even look at him than to talk about him? However, Natsu loves her madly. Can he turn the tables and change her mind? Will they ever unite?**

* * *

**Chapter-1 A new member**

It was another ordinary day in Magnolia. Like usual, the Fairytail guild was in its daily brawls- catcalls, fights and shouts. One could hear the noise even if you're standing outside the large ivory gates of the guild. It was such a noisy guild. However, some of them were missing- Erza, Gray and Natsu were on a mission. With Erza gone, the guild lost its control 'cause their disciplinarian wasn't there to control them. Cana was completely drunk. Others were involved in the battle. Mirajane, the bartender, was watching the entire guild in action, cleaning the glasses with an old rag. She was smiling at her guild mates' action.

Everyone was completely engrossed in his or her fights until when the guild doors opened and they saw a dark figure standing against the sunlight. The guild doors closed behind her as she stepped inside revealing a blonde haired girl of about 17, dressed in a white tank top and a blue skirt carrying some keys and a whip. The most striking feature was… her smile… It outmatched even Mira's. It lightened up the entire guild. Everyone paused in their own actions, looking at the newcomer as she made her way to the counter where Mirajane was there.

"Hi, I'm Mirajane. Can I help you?" the white haired mage asked the blonde mage.

"Hi, I'm Lucy. Can I join the guild?" she asked with a pleasing smile.

The white haired mage beamed over what she heard and she dragged her to the master's room as soon as she heard this, leaving the guild members in confusion.

"So, you want to join Fairytail?" asked the master.

"I really want to. I came this far so that I can join this guild. I wanted to since I heard about it when I was kid. So, it would be very kind of you if you…" she replied.

"You're always welcome, child. You'd always be one among my other children. Do come to me if you have any problem," replied the Master.

The next moment Mirajane put the guild's insignia on her left hand as per her request.

"Let me introduce you to the guild," she said as she led Lucy outside the master's room. They both reached the ground floor where other members were still left in confusion as everything happened so quickly for them to even realize what happened.

"Hey, Guys, This is Lucy and she is our new member," Mira announced.

"Hi, everyone," Lucy waved her hand, with a smile on her face.

After mutual introduction, Lucy was questioned about the magic she uses. A certain mage was advancing towards here direction, pushing through the crowd. However, upon hearing that she uses celestial spirit magic, he ran off without a stop. Everyone was shocked seeing him run.

"What's the matter, Loke?" Mira shouted,

"Gosh, he'd never learn to get along with celestial spirit mages," she continued.

Lucy sighed.

"So, these are all the members of the guild to meet?" Lucy asked Mira.

"Oh, there are some out on mission like Erza, Gray and Natsu. Don't you worry, they are a bunch of friendly fellows. However, Erza is a bit strict," she replied.

After resting for a while at the guild, she left for searching an apartment. Luckily enough, she found an apartment beside the river for rent of 70,000 jewels per month within two hours of her search. She got the apartment keys and got in. She began to unpack her things. Soon, her room was all tidied up.

Night fell. She was tired but happy. She finally made it into Fairytail. Her long- lasting dream was fulfilled. She felt like having all the pleasures of the world on her side.

She began writing a letter to her mother:

_Dear Mom, _

_I finally made it into Fairytail. I'm so happy about it. My dream has been fulfilled. However, I heard his name. I heard his name after 9 years… I can behave myself even then. But I can't tell you how I'd be if he's around. I just hope he's not the same guy… I just don't want to see him again… Leave it, mom. I'm fine. Good night._

_Love_

_Lucy._

She took a shower and changed her clothes.

"Natsu… The very name brings back my anger. I just hope he's not the one I think he is," she thought as she retired to sleep.

What the future holds in store for her? She didn't knew. She laid asleep peacefully for a better tomorrow.

* * *

**So, how was it? Good, bad, boring or interesting. Let me know if you want me to continue. Don't be rude on me.**

**I'm really sorry if it was boring. I'd really make the next chapter more interesting.**


	2. Feelings that crept back

**Natsu: Lucy hates me! How dare you say that? (He's trying to scare me)**

**Me: Sorry but how do you know? You didn't even meet her yet.**

**Natsu: I'm going to meet her right now.**

**Me: Can you dare to do so?**

**Natsu: Well… (hesitates)**

**Me: Anyways, All the best. I do not own Fairytail except for the plot. Chapter ahead. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-2 Feelings that crept back**

"_That smell" _Natsu thought, _"Its nine years since I smelled her last. It's still lingering in my mind. Wait! I really can smell her. How is it possible? She can't possibly be in Magnolia. Her father… he would never let her out."_

He just woke up after being knocked out by Erza in the train. Erza and Gray left Happy with Natsu at the station to report in the guild. Happy was waiting for Natsu to wake up. It was midnight when he woke up and he began sniffing the air. They left for their home. Happy noticed Natsu acting strange ever since he woke up. He repeatedly sniffed the air and even looked worried.

"What's the matter, Natsu?" asked the blue neko, worried about his friend.

Natsu thought for a while. He didn't want everyone to worry about him.

"It's nothing, Happy. It has been a long time since we left so I missed this city so much," said Natsu, thinking his answer would remove all the doubts.

"Aye," came the reply but Happy was not convinced.

In all the years he had known him, he had never seen the dragon slayer like this. He was worried about something but what exactly the exceed didn't know.

Soon after reaching home, Happy and Natsu laid down to sleep. Though Happy soon fell asleep, sleep didn't come to Natsu so easily despite the tiring day. After struggling for an hour or so, he got up and sat on the windowsill. Wind blew in and out. His hair swayed with the wind. He took a glimpse of the clear night sky. Then, he bowed his head, covering his eyes with his spiky pink hair, sliding into his memories of the past:-

"_Got you!" said little Natsu to a blonde haired girl._

"_I'm never going to play hide and seek with you. You always cheat and you win," said the little blonde as she pouted upon her failure._

"_It's not my fault that I can identify people by their smells. I'm a dragon slayer and it cannot be helped, you see. Come on, Luce, let's play more," he said as he dragged her hand, urging her to play._

"_Smell? What is this smell you usually talk of? I don't understand a bit," Lucy shouted at him, "Hey Natsu, What do I smell like?" Lucy sounded curious._

"_Well…" he said, sniffing into air around her, "You smell like… yourself. There is nothing in the world that smells like you. I shall never forget you by your smell. In fact, I want to smell you more and more," he said, "Hey Luce, Shall we play the smell game then," said the dragon slayer with a mischievous smile on his face, dragging himself closer and closer to the blonde girl._

_She blushed at what he said. She blushed even more when he saw him coming close._

"_You are an idiot!" she ran away shouting. _

_He ran after her to smell her more._

This memory brought a smile on the salamander's face.

"_I never got enough of you. Even today, I want to smell you more. However, I never imagined that day that I would never get to smell you again… for a long time… until today… Even today, you still have a scent that no one ever has. No one in the world will ever be like you. No one will ever replace you in my life. Luce, Are you here? I can't wait to see you." _The dragon slayer could not help but think of her. Then, suddenly, he remember her saying,

"_**I hate you!"**_

It struck his mind. Her words pained him all through. His smile faded into an expression of sorrow.

_Does she really hate me? Even after these long nine years? Life has been so difficult to live after that day. I could never imagine how I would face her if we ever come face to face. I couldn't stop thinking of her for a long time. Whenever I'm idle, my thoughts always turn to her. Those words she said… They never seem to get out of my mind. That's why, all these years I tried hard not to think of her… I took on dangerous missions to keep myself occupied… I took on fights with that ice-brain and Erza… Whatever I did, I could never get you out of my mind… Even today, I feel like you're there somewhere in Magnolia… I feel so nervous…Lucy!_

He gazed at the stars, muttering her name again and again.

~0~

Suddenly, Lucy felt a shiver down her spine. She woke up from her sleep. Cool wind blew in that made her shiver even more. She got up and walked all the way to close the window. She looked outside, left and right, to ensure there is no one outside. She began gazing at the stars.

_For a moment, Mom, I felt him. I still wonder if the Natsu they were talking about the same as the one I knew. Surely, I don't want to face him. It took me nine long years to be what I am now. I cannot let him interfere with my personality. I really hate him. I really hate him. Natsu Dragneel … Don't think I'd forgive you so easily because it has been nine years since it happened. I shall never forgive you for what you have done. _

Thinking so, Lucy shut the window and went back to sleep so that she could prepare herself for the next morning.

~0~

**Next morning**

**At Lucy's apartment:-**

_Mom, please give me the strength to face him if we come face to face by any chance. I don't want to make a fool of myself because of him," _She thought as she brushed her hair_._ Having her breakfast, she left in the direction of her guild. She only hoped that hersecond day would not be ruined.

**At the guild doors:-**

Lucy was standing outside the guild doors. She could hear laughter from inside, loud voices boasting and shouts.

"_So, he is here. I see. Then, I guess I'll go home," _she thought and turned back only to collide with a half-stripped black haired ice mage. Both the mages fell down to the ground due to the impact. The ice mage stood up. Then, extending his hand to help his fellow mage stand up, he said, "Are you the new member?"

She replied as she smiled, "Yep, I'm Lucy, a celestial spirit mage. But how did you know about me? I don't remember seeing you the previous day at the guild."

"Well, actually, I, Erza and Natsu were on a mission and we returned only on yesterday night. Mira told us about you. I'm Gray, an ice mage. Nice to meet you," he said, explaining himself.

"Why are you just standing outside?" he asked her.

"Well… I was quite nervous to step in," she replied as her sweat- dropped.

"Eh- um… what are you guys doing outside the guild doors?" said a stern voice.

They both turned around to see the source of voice to be a serious looking Erza.

They both froze for a while.

"H-h-hi, t-t-there, E-e-erza" said Gray.

"Where are your clothes Gray?" she asked the ice mage.

"Well, inside the guild…." He replied.

"Get changed now..." Erza shouted at him. The ice mage ran inside and got changed.

"Well then, you must be the new member Mira must be talking of. I'm Erza. Nice to meet you," said the requip mage as she smiled at her.

"I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you," said the celestial mage.

"Why are you waiting outside? Let's go in," said the requip mage.

Lucy couldn't say no to Erza. She followed her into the guild. As soon as the door opened, what she saw was a pink haired fire mage boasting of his adventures to the fellow guild mates. Hatred arose in her very eyes. She tried hard to suppress it in order for anyone not to see it.

Everyone saw Erza and Lucy at the guild door. All the noise succumbed to silence as the red haired mage neared the counter and ordered a strawberry cake. Lucy ordered an orange juice.

Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of her. He never thought she was actually in Magnolia Moreover, he didn't expect to see her in his guild, right beside his nakama. _Was she the new member they were talking about?_ But she was different from the Lucy he knew. He could see her chocolate brown eyes… they were staring at him… they were filled with hatred… it was killing for him. He was staring at her.

"What are you staring at?" asked Erza.

"No, it's nothing, Erza. I was just wondering who that girl was," He said, hesitatingly.

"_Did he say he didn't know me? Disgusting… He even isn't one of those who repent for what they have done. I'm sick of him. I hate him even more." _Lucy thought.

"Oh, this is Lucy, a celestial spirit mage. She is our new member," Erza said.

"Our new member?" he said.

"Why you got any problem?" Erza scorned at him.

"No… Nothing… Ever since morning I was having bowel trouble… I guess I'll go home for today…" Natsu said as he began to run.

"It's great meeting you, Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow. I've to get going," Saying so, Natsu ran past the guild doors.

"Nothing can be done to change him," Thought everyone in the guild.

"_It's relief that he left. I couldn't stand him in front of my eyes,"_ thought Lucy, feeling glad that he left.

"I wonder what's with the flame brain," said Gray, now in his clothes.

However, Lucy didn't even turn around to see what the fire mage was upto. It seemed as if she was not at all bothered.

~0~

Natsu ran until he reached his house. He was panting heavily. He couldn't thinking of anything but run away from her. He could stand anything in the world but not her hatred. His eyes were filled with tears. He was glad that he saw her but he didn't want to meet her in this way.

"_Was it really her? Or was it my imagination?" he thought._

_~0~_

**At night:-**

**At Lucy's apartment:-**

"_It was really him. How could he forget me? He couldn't possibly move on. It's really disgusting… The way he ran… may be… He couldn't face me after all," she thought, "Wait! Why am I thinking about him? Let's go to sleep. Today was a tiring day. I hope he even doesn't show up tomorrow,"_

Lucy soon went into deep sleep. Her window was left open. Suddenly, Natsu appeared in her room out of nowhere, jumping in through the window.

He walked towards her bed to have a glimpse of her. The moonlight lit her face making her look even more beautiful than ever. Seeing her, his eyes remained wide open.

"_It's really her… not my imagination," _he thought.

His vision soon became blurry and a tear slid from his face falling on the floor. He held the rest of his tears with his hands.

"_You know I'm glad that I met you again. It was the first time in nine years that I've met you. I felt like shouting out to you and hugging you but then, I couldn't see hatred in your eyes for me. I'm sorry that I ran away this morning but I couldn't stand your hatred at all. I just want to see you smile after all the pain I gave you. I'd even be away from you if you'd be happy… I really missed you so much Lucy," _he thought.

He gently placed his hand on her cheek in order not to wake her up. However, the warmth of his hand woke her up.

"Who's that?" Lucy woke up, shouting aloud.

* * *

**Natsu: I never thought you'd leave me at such a cliff hanger. I really hate you. You put me in all these awkward situations. I'd like to punish you for what you are doing to me. (weeping)**

**Me: Don't cry, Natsu. I'd really help you out to get out of these situations. Just wait for the next chapter- Any possibility of reunion. Now, please don't cry. **

**Natsu: (wiping his tears) Really! That's great news! I can't wait to get my Lucy back.**

**Me: It wouldn't be easy, pal. You shouldn't speak more. Now see, She hates you more than before because of what you said.**

**Natsu: Really, I didn't know that. (weeping again)**

**Me: Now don't be a cry baby. I'm persuading others to help you. Till then, Ask all your friends out there to review. **

**Natsu: Okay guys, please review and give me ideas on how to get my Lucy back.**

**Me: Let me know how this chapter was so that I can write better. Suggestions from all sides are welcome. Don't be rude or else Natsu will become serious. **

**Natsu& Me: Bye for now!**


	3. Any possibility of reunion?

**Me: Hey Natsu, I'm back.**

**Natsu: I just have read some wonderful reviews. I'm feeling great. Thanks, guys! Well, Beatress, did you think of a plan to help me? I have been thinking lately of some plans but none was good.**

**Me: Whoa, So you even think, Natsu. I never knew. The credit goes to Lucy who made you think.**

**Natsu: Say whatever. What have you thought of my problem?**

**Me: See Natsu, I have recently ordered a hate-o-meter. I should first know how much she hates you. If the hate-o-meter blasts, then I suggest you, leave her alone.**

**Natsu: Please don't say that! You got to help me. Please! (begs)**

**Me: Don't beg like that. I'd help you. I'm your nakama right. I just asked a right person for help. Let's see, what she can do for you.**

* * *

**Chapter-3 Any possibility of reunion? **

* * *

_**Previously,**_

_He gently placed his hand on her cheek in order not to wake her up. However, the warmth of his hand woke her up._

"_Who's that?" Lucy woke up, shouting aloud._

* * *

She gazed around the whole room but found no one. She walked around her room to see if anyone was hiding in any corner. However, her efforts were in vain. She then, noticed the window open. The curtains of the window were blowing in and out due to the wind. She walked right up to the window and looked around. However, there was no one. In fact, there was silence outside. All she could hear was the rustling of the leaves. Everyone retired to sleep. Even the birds that chirped all day were slunk. However, Lucy couldn't even think of sleep. Her cheek was still warm. She gently placed her hand on her cheek so as to not let the warmth leave her. A baffled expression formed on her face as tears rose to her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"_Tears… for what? I'm sure I felt him… I can't be mistaken… But I… still hate him…" _ the blonde thought as she didn't let them fall, "_I can't waste my tears for a person like him. He's not worth it… is he? Then, why don't they succumb? Even after shedding them for 9 years… they don't mean to die in my eyes…And what I get for all my tears? After what happened today… I really hate him more than ever… He's not worth my tears… He's not worth of anything… He just is not!"_

She went back to her bed, slamming the window. She lay down on her bed pulling her covers and thought. _"I can never forgive you… Natsu Dragneel"_

~0~

"_Whew! That was close. I would have been caught if I had not jumped out of the window in the right time…"_ thought Natsu as he was hiding behind a nearby tree. He could see her peep out of the window. For no reason, he was irritated with himself. He couldn't stand being there away from her. _"Why did I run away? Why was I not caught? Why did I… I was afraid. I didn't want to hear it again… __**I hate you**__. Those were her last words to me… No wonder I made her feel that. I couldn't forgive myself in the past nine years… Those words are echoing in my mind; those words are haunting me… even today. But I am happy today… I get to see her after a long time…," _Water dripped on the ground… No, it was not water… it were tears from his face… Tears that he couldn't hold back… that were falling down his face… _"Now that I remember it's long time I've cried… I am so happy to cry today… I somewhat feel a bit lighter… I've seen you, Luce… I'll see you again tomorrow… Bye for now," _

He saw the blonde slamming the window. Then, he left for his home where his friend was sleeping.

~0~

**Next day:**

**At the guild:**

Natsu was more than happy today. Happy flew behind him, following him to the guild doors. When they opened the guild doors, they realized that they were the first ones to come to guild. A mischievous smile crept over his face and he began climbing the stairs to the S-class floor.

"What are you doing, Natsu?" asked Happy as he followed him.

"What do you say about going on an S-class mission?" asked Natsu.

"What! Do you think it's okay?" replied the neko.

"Okay? It's fine! No one will know until we come back from the mission," said Natsu with a smirk.

Natsu and Happy got busy with choosing an S-class mission.

"_I guess this will keep me away from her for quite a couple of days," _he thought.

Meanwhile, quite unaware of who is in the guild, Lucy entered the guild. The door banged as it closed behind her. Shivers went down Natsu's and Happy's spines as they heard the bang. They froze in their positions. Happy fell down to ground with a thud.

"_A thud"_ Lucy heard it.

"Who's there?" she called out. No one replied. _"The sound came from upstairs. I have to go see who it is. It may be a thief or someone… I must be careful,"_ She thought as she left for upstairs.

"Do you think it's alright Natsu?" asked Happy, "Can you tell who is it?"

"By the smell, it can only be… Lucy," said Natsu.

"Lucy…" Happy got scared and flew off. Natsu chased him but he flew off too fast. He was so scared that he didn't notice Lucy was right in front of him, ultimately stalking her. Startled by the quick flight Happy took, Lucy stumbled. She was about to fall off the first floor when Natsu grabbed her by her waist and pulled her towards himself, crashing with the wall.

"Whew… That was close… I was so scared that I'll-"

"Don't touch me!" she shouted as she pushed him away, "Stay away from me!"

"But Lucy-" He couldn't even finish his words. He saw her run away in anger, exiting the guild doors. He was speechless after this. Her words echoed in his mind.

"_Did she hate me that much? I guess it's better for me to stay away from her. I can't afford to see her anger like this,"_ he thought as he left for his home.

~0~

Days passed like this. If Lucy was there in the guild, Natsu used to be absent. Even if he was there, he used to be in the other corner, seeing her from far. He smiled when he saw her smiled. He gritted his teeth whenever he saw her in pain. That was the only thing he could do for her- staying away from her. He never realized it pained him so much to be away from her. Nevertheless, he endured all the pain. He wanted to so that he could always see her smile. However, he was not happy to see her smile… She wasn't smiling anything like she used to before… Having the person she hated in front of her eyes, she couldn't really smile that well. She wasn't the same Lucy he knew.

"_I gave her so much pain… so much pain that she forgot the smile. Whatever she is now… is all my fault… I'm responsible for all this…" _he cursed himself every time he saw her smile.

However, Natsu was unaware of the fact that a certain ice mage was quite worried about his sudden change of behavior. _"What's with that flame brain?"_ he thought.

~0~

"Hey Natsu, Come with me for a dinner? I want to treat you," asked Gray, hoping he'd agree for the treat.

"Are you alright, stripper? Did you really say **you'd treat me**?" Natsu's mouth wide opened at what he heard from the ice mage.

"Why? What's wrong? We can at times act as friends," said the black haired mage.

Natsu was quite puzzled with what he had said. However, realizing that Erza was watching over them, he agreed. He thought it was in some way connected with Erza- to make her believe that those two are really friends now and anyways, who would say no to an offer for a food. Natsu readily agreed thinking of the delicious food as he followed Gray out of the guild like a dog. Happy wasn't there to follow. He was already cherishing the fish that Mira gave him, losing himself completely in the taste of the fish.

"Bye, Mirajane, I'll see you tomorrow," said Lucy as she left for her house.

Mira saw her leave. Her smile disappeared as soon as she left. Everyone left by this time. Only Mira, Erza and Levy were left. Levy had been watching the take over mage for a couple of days. She had lost her spirits. She was only faking a smile. She was sad for some reason.

"What's the matter, Mira?" asked Levy, sitting at the counter as she watched the white haired mage clean the glasses.

"You really don't really seem to have any spirits these days", she continued.

"Levy's right. What's the matter? You're not as cheerful as you used to be," said Erza while she was cherishing her favorite cake.

At first, Mira didn't wanted to speak her mind but when Erza got serious with the matter, she decided to tell them.

"The only thing that worries me nowadays is Natsu and Lucy. They are so cold to each other. If Lucy is there, he doesn't turn up. Even if he does, he positions himself far away from her. They never face each other. I always see anger in her eyes for him. She doesn't like talking about him nor does she look at him. She even shouts at him and then cries. Something is really wrong with them," Mira said, sighing.

Levy and Erza were astonished when she told them about Natsu and Lucy. Now that she speaks of them, even they both noticed their awkward behavior. Ever since Natsu returned, Lucy a kind of ignored him. You can say she always avoided him. Not to speak of Natsu, he almost lost his smile. He was rarely seen in the guild. Mostly, he either went on missions or stayed at home. His behavior changed completely ever since Lucy joined the guild. However, they have never seen her cry and shout at him.

There was a hush of silence.

"What you said is right, Mira. Even I was a bit worried about them. Then, I thought it might have been their personal matter, so I decided not to say anything. However, when did you see her crying and shouting? I can not even recall her talking to him," asked Levy, puzzled.

Mira sighed. She began describing an incident that happened a few days ago:

"I was on my way to the guild. I was quite excited because since everyone were back so I thought we could celebrate that day. However, when I reached the guild, I was quite astonished. I was at the door when I heard Lucy shout from inside.

'_Don't touch me!' 'Stay away from me'_

I hurriedly hid by the wall. The next moment I saw her running out of the guild. She was crying. I could hardly believe what I saw. I was so worried about her. I felt like punishing the guy who so ever had done this to her. Just then, I saw Natsu coming out of the guild and going home, sad. Was it he who made her cry like that? I couldn't understand. Natsu isn't that kind of guy. Then why did she cry? She even sounded as if she couldn't stand his presence at all. Did she hate him that much? Sorry I couldn't help but think of a reason towards her cold behavior. The only reason that could possibly explain this is that she hates him but why? He couldn't possibly misbehave with her. Then why? What is the past they share but is kept a secret from us?"

Mira couldn't help but worry. Levy and Erza were dumbfounded when they heard this. They never expected this from Lucy… and Natsu… he was a guy who would never let anyone hurt his nakama. How could he hurt her? That too, hurt her so much that she hated him more than anything.

"That's ridiculous" Levy shouted, "Lucy can never hate anyone. I refuse to believe this. She never holds grudge against anyone. Lucy-chan's too good for that. Moreover, as far as Natsu is considered, he would never hurt his friends. How do I believe that he hurt her?" she shouted.

They've never seen her this furious. Of course, Lucy was her best friend and she couldn't even bear the idea that she's hurt and Natsu was the most loyal friend she has ever seen. It was no wonder she didn't believe that he hurt her best friend.

"Even I don't want to believe this. However, we cannot ignore what is happening in front of our eyes. The truth is we all know how cold their relationship is. We cannot ignore this fact. First, we must know the reason. Without knowing that, we cannot help them," said the requip mage.

"Hey Erza, do you think you can make them go on a mission together? Making them spend sometime with each other may give a chance for their relation to warm up. I only think Lucy needs some time to understand him much better. If we can only provide them sometime together with each other, I guess everything will be back to normal," said Mira hopefully.

"I'd think over it. I have an idea but I've got to talk to Gray first. I'm sure he'd help me out. I'd let you know the plan tomorrow. Don't worry, Mira. Trust me everything's going to be fine," said Erza as she got up from her seat.

"Levy, coming with me?" asked the Titania.

"I guess not. I have to go somewhere before I come home," the bookworm replied.

Erza just smiled at the bookworm. She knew what Levy has planned on. She just hoped it would turn out well as she left the guild.

~0~

Natsu and Gray just reached the restaurant at the other end of Magnolia, far from the guild. The fire mage saw the restaurant in awe. It was splendid. The food was delicious. He grabbed everything he could until his tummy was full. The ice mage was amazed at his appetite. However, Natsu was still puzzled as to why Gray wanted to treat him that day.

After a long silence, Gray decided to speak to him.

"Hey, Natsu, What do you think about Lucy?" he asked.

At her very name, his smile disappeared. He couldn't understand why he wanted to know about her. He remained silent.

"What do you think?" he replied, after the silence. He again began to eat, more than before.

~0~

Lucy had a shower and worn a pink pajamas. She was about to retire to sleep when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door only to find her best friend in front of her at that time of night.

"Oh Levy, is anything wrong?" asked Lucy, worried about her friend turning up so late at that time of night.

"Can I come in, Lucy-chan?" asked the blue-haired mage.

* * *

**Natsu: What's the point of asking me such a question? I already gave up on her.**

**Me: Don't spoil my plans, Natsu. Did you really give up? What if he has some feelings for her?**

**Natsu: Don't kid me. He doesn't see her like that. He's just…**

**Me: I can smell someone burning.**

**Natsu: I am not. Besides, She definitely hates me, more than ever. I don't stand a chance of winning her back.**

**Me: Don't be that hopeless. I told you I've asked some help. The plan shall be ready by the next chapter.**

**Natsu: Knowing Lucy, whatever the plan might be, I don't think it would work. (weeps)**

**Me: Don't worry, the right person I said will definitely help you. Only if you could tell me the reason… What happened between you two?**

**Natsu: (weeps)**

**Me: Hey, guys, please send your reviews and cheer Natsu up. Though he won't tell me the reason, I have to help him no matter what. I promised him that I'd help. If you cheer him up, I promise everything will be fine. So, Either review or pm me and cheer him up for me. Bye for now, from both of us( he is still weeping).**


	4. Together

**Me: Well, we're back with a new chapter. **

**Natsu: The right person you were speaking of is Erza. No wonder you're really crazy.**

**Me: I'm not crazy. I'm right.**

**Natsu: Well, I have to go. Erza's calling me. You've put me in a fix.(Waves goodbye)**

**Me: Daijo obu, I'll put you in a greater fix by the time this chapter ends. (Waves goodbye, smiling evilly)**

* * *

**Chapter- 4 Together**

"Think about what I've said, Lu-chan," said the bookworm, as she prepared to leave for Fairy Hills.

"I've thought a lot about it, Levy, but I don't seem to be able to convince myself," Lucy told her friend.

"Whatever you do, see that you'll be happy. I wish you happiness, Lucy-chan," she said as she hugged her friend, "Bye"

"Be careful," Lucy replied as she waved to her friend.

The blue haired mage walked down the deserted streets. It was midnight and cold outside. The sky was clear and studded with stars.

"_I could never imagine Natsu did that. It isn't a big deal though but she's hurt very badly. I wonder if they could make up soon," thought the blue haired mage, wishing that they may get along again._

~0~

"_Forgive him, huh?"_ thought Lucy about what her friend said. She laid down on her bed thinking of what could be done. Sleep didn't come to her so easily. She couldn't think of anything but what her friend said to her. _"I cannot hold grudge against any other person for a long time, right. Then why against him? Why can I not convince myself?"_ she thought.

Forcing her thoughts to quit, she forced herself to sleep.

~0~

"This is what I planned Mira. I've arranged for a mission. I will announce that Natsu and Gray will be coming with me on a mission while Lucy is present in the guild. Make sure you keep Happy in the guild. Tell Lucy whatever you feel like and make sure she tags along with us of her own accord. After reaching the destination, Gray and I will create an opportunity for them to spend some time alone. Sounds perfect, right!" said the requip mage excited.

The take over mage's sweat dropped. She couldn't understand how she make Lucy go with them more to keep Happy back at the guild.

"Levy didn't turn up in the guild yet?" asked the scarlet haired mage.

"Yep, she even came late to Fairy Hills yesterday. I wonder if everything's fine with her," worried the bartender.

"_I wonder what happened yesterday," _thought the Titania.

Gray was already in the guild. He was lost in his own world of thoughts. He gradually went thinking about what happened yesterday.

" "_What's the matter, Natsu?" he asked the dragon slayer who was munching on the food._

"_About what?" the dragon slayer, questioned in reply._

"_About Lucy, of course," replied the ice mage._

"_Lucy? What about Lucy?" he asked, now was paying a little attention to what the ice mage is saying._

"_Why is she so cold towards you?" he questioned him straight._

_Natsu put a serious yet worried look on his face. He could recollect the incidents from his past. He feared even recollecting them._

"_We both are just fine," he assured._

"_Oh really, that's why you don't turn up in the guild when she's present. You don't dare talking to let alone to look at her. Why is she so cold to you? Everyone can notice that. You don't have to say it," Gray shouted, raising up from his seat. This drew the attention of the people in the restaurant._

_The people in the restaurant looked at the duo surprised. Natsu pulled Gray down to sit and talk. Gray refused to sit down and talk. He just walked out of the restaurant, paying the bill. Natsu followed the ice mage who was quite irritated by his actions._

_It was when they reached the plain that Natsu was able to stop him._

"_What's the matter, Gray? You're not worried about me," Natsu smirked, trying to bring up his usual self._

"_Worried? I'm irritated. I'm depressed to see you like that. You don't smile like you always do. You don't behave like you always do. You don't fight with me like you always do. Why have you changed so badly? It's all because of Lucy. She's so disgusting," Gray shouted in anguish._

_SLAP!_

_Natsu's hand hit him right on his right cheek turning it red. Gray fell to the ground with a thud. He was shocked at his reaction._

"_Never say such things about Lucy. You understand! I cannot take any of it," Natsu spoke out._

_Gray saw tears running down the salamander's face. The next moment Natsu extended his hand to lift Gray up._

"_I'm really sorry but I can't take things so easily when it comes to Lucy. She's so dear to me. I can't hear anything bad about her," the dragon slayer told his friend as he helped him to his feet._

"_Let's go home" he said as they both continued to walk."_

Gray unknowingly put his hand on his still red cheek.

"_Man… He loves her so madly," _he thought.

"What's the matter, Gray? Why is your cheek so red?" asked Erza with a scorn, "Did you both go out to fight?"

Gray's sweat dropped at this question.

"Yep," came the answer from him.

"What did you say?" Erza was prepared to punish him.

However, he was saved when the guild doors opened up showing the blonde celestial mage. She made her way to the counter, took her usual seat and ordered for her favorite drink. Soon after Lucy came, Natsu and his exceed cat showed up at the door. Mira was glad that both of them turned up that day. It was an important day for them. She didn't wanted anything to go wrong that day. Now the only thing left to do was to convince her.

"Natsu and Gray, you're coming with me on a mission. We're leaving this afternoon," announced Erza. She glanced at the take over mage to follow the next part of the plan.

The take over mage delivered Lucy's order but didn't resolve to the other works she had. She stood in front of Lucy, staring at her.

"What's the matter, Mira?" asked the celestial mage.

"No, it's nothing. I just have a favor of you," said Mira, with puppy dog eyes.

"What's it?" the blonde asked casually.

"Promise me you'd help me out with this," the white haired mage pleaded.

Lucy couldn't refuse her. Mira had never asked her for anything. So, she promised her that she'd help her out.

"Fine then, Natsu and Gray are going with Erza on a mission. They wouldn't fight with each other if Erza was there. I want you to go along with them and see that they don't involve in fights when Erza is absent," the take over mage said it so quickly that she wondered for a moment what she has said.

It took a while for her to digest the matter. She couldn't help it. She promised Mira that she'd do whatever she said so she had to go with them. However, the very idea of traveling with Natsu together made her sick. Nevertheless, she couldn't break her promise, could she? Therefore, she told Erza that she'd tag along with them. Erza was glad that she was coming. She wore a smile that indicated that she has already won.

It was afternoon and Erza's eyes were fixated on the door. She was waiting for a certain blue haired bookworm to turn up in the guild. It was almost time they left. "Happy, why aren't you coming with me?" asked the dragon slayer.

"I promised to help Mira with her work," replied the exceed cat.

"_How can I tell you that Mira promised to feed me with different varieties of fish if I'd stay back?" _thought the cat.

"Fine then, I'm leaving without you," the dragon slayer shouted.

The exceed was happy. He could have many fish for himself he thought.

Erza told Mira to ask Levy what happened if she turned up in the guild and left for the station with her team.

~0~

"All Aboard!" An announcement was heard.

The train was about to move. Erza and Natsu sat on one side while Gray and Lucy on the other side. Erza ensured that Natsu and Lucy sat opposite each other. The motion sickness picked up and soon they saw the dragon slayer groaning. Lucy passed a little giggle at the sight but soon let it fade so that no one notices that.

"_So he still hasn't overcome his motion sickness," _she thought, thinking of the memories of him in her early days.

However, her giggle couldn't escape the sharp vision of Erza.

"_I guess their relation is not so cold after all,"_ she thought.

"What's the mission?" asked Gray.

"Well, a demon has been haunting the village of Omnia. It rests in the forest around the village. We just have to hunt it down," replied the requip mage, quite sure about the arrangements she made.

Natsu again missed the whole explanation, as usual.

~0~

"Let's split to search for the demon. It's a huge forest if we don't split up, we'll never find it," Erza ordered, "Lucy come with me and Gray go with Natsu,"

Natsu ran off with Gray following while Lucy tried hard to keep pace with Erza. Erza used to give Lucy glances now and then. Lucy couldn't understand what she meant by those glances.

"_Just a few more minutes and I can go about my plan," _thought Erza mischievously.

Then, they saw fire in the form of a pillar reaching up to the sky from a certain area of forest.

"_It came early than I thought," _thought Erza.

Lucy was startled seeing the fire but Erza acted uninterested. Lucy was getting more and more worried while Erza wanted to look as calm as possible. She knew that it was Natsu's fire. She only wanted to see how Lucy would react.

"Erza, we must go. I guess they are in danger," Lucy said.

"No, Lucy, that isn't what you think. It's just some normal fire," Erza assured her.

"No, Erza, its Natsu's fire. I can tell that. They are in danger. Let's go to help them," Lucy said, trying to sound even calmer.

"No, Lucy, I've known Natsu for years. I can tell it's not his fire," Erza pointed reluctantly. She was surprised. Though Lucy didn't talk to him, she seemed to know him well.

"I can't say I've not known Natsu for years but sure thing, I can say that I know each part of him so well that though I'm not a dragon slayer or I don't have sharp sense of smell, I can tell it by his very presence. I know it's him and I'm going," she said as she left the requip mage in awe.

Erza never expected that from the celestial mage. She could do nothing but run after her, smiling.

They soon reached the place where the ice mage and the fire mage are fighting a large, dark demon. It's size sent shivers down Lucy's spine.

"Lucy, why did you come here?" shouted the dragon slayer, still fighting the demon. His voice was full of concern.

The demon threw him with a slash, making him fall down to the ground, making him unconscious for a while. His hand was bleeding.

"_He did a pretty good job. I must appreciate,"_ thought Erza.

She switched to her black winged armor as she launched an aerial attack. Gray also helped her attack but both of them crashed to the ground, as it dodged them. Lucy had an idea. She thought of acting as bait. She knew that fighting in the forest would be more difficult. She knew that there was a village nearby on the cliff. If she could take it into the village, they could defeat it with ease (Especially because she could summon Aquarius if she had water around).

She threw a few stones at the demon, distracting the demon. The demon was angered by her actions. He ran around wild chasing her.

Lucy ran in the direction of the village with the demon chasing her. Natsu gained consciousness after a few minutes. What he saw made him more furious. He saw the demon chasing Lucy. He ran, chasing the demon.

Erza smiled to herself as she saw the sight in front of her. Gray couldn't really understand her smile. However, her smile faded when she heard a certain voice from behind.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Erza, I was late. Please accept my apologies," said a short old man standing behind her.

"Mr. Fuji, You did a great job," Erza appreciated.

"What are you talking about? I have just arrived now," the old man replied.

"Don't say that this demon wasn't your creation?" she asked. Gray was all confused.

"I haven't created any demon," the old man replied.

"This is bad. I thought this was one of your dolls. If it is not yours, then it is a real threat. Come Gray, we must go rescue the both of them," Erza said, worried about the duo.

She was all prepared to run when Gray held her hand. Erza was shocked.

"Please leave this one to Natsu, Erza," he pleaded.

"What are you talking about Gray? This demon can be dangerous," she said.

"Understand Erza. He loves her madly. I don't know what happened but let him win her heart again. I want to see him happy again. Leave this mission to Natsu," he requested her.

Reluctantly, Erza agreed. Though Gray and Erza couldn't help worrying about their nakama, they thought it best to leave it to Natsu.

~0~

The demon was catching up to Lucy. Finally, she reached the village she thought of. It was an abandoned village so it is the best place to fight. Any damage caused will not affect any of the life forms.

She ran through the lanes searching for a water source. Then, it struck her mind. The village was abandoned for the lack of water. She hurriedly entered the nearby house to summon a spirit but was caught. The demon saw her entering the house. He crushed the house with his heavy hand. Lucy thought that it was all over for her as the roof was falling down on her. She closed her eyes prepared for the worst.

When she opened them next, she saw Natsu on top of her. He received the entire damage from the roof fall, leaving her unharmed.

"Natsu…" she muttered. Her eyes were wet with tears.

He gave an outburst. The demon had made her cry. He wouldn't bear the fact that she was crying. Natsu was enraged even more.

"Roar of the fire dragon" he shouted.

Large amount of fire came out form his mouth, annihilating the demon completely.

The entire village was filled with smoke. Lucy could hardly breathe through the smoke as she kept searching for him. When the smoke cleared, she ran around the village searching for him. Finally, she found him but hanging at the edge of the cliff.

"Natsu!" she shouted.

"Lucy!... Go back or you'll fall down," he shouted.

"Give me your hand," she shouted back to him as she extended hers to pull him up.

This was the first time ever she talked to him nicely after nine years. He thought of taking her hand for a moment but then remembered that she didn't want him to touch her.

"No, I can't. Moreover, if I take yours, you'll fall down with me," he replied, bowing his head down.

Then, Lucy remembered. She has screamed at him not to touch her back there at the guild. She felt sad and tears surfaced in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I'd hate you even more if you don't" she shouted to him.

Natsu at once raised his head to see tears in her eyes.

"Now, give me your hand, would you?" she said.

As if a natural instinct, he tried to give her his hand. Suddenly, the ground below Lucy started to crack due to overweight. Soon, they saw themselves flying in the air. Their eyes widened at this sight. Now both of them were going to fall in the abyss below them.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the short chapter again guys. I really promise to make the next chapter extra long. Accept my apologies if it was too rushed. This was the best I could come up with in a short time.**

**Natsu: You're too cruel. You kept us floating in air.**

**Lucy: I agree with Natsu this time.**

**Me: Enjoy the floating till the next chapter.**

**Natsu: Please comment on this chapter. Tag a piece of advice also. She surely needs some advice. Otherwise she's going to kill us.**

**Lucy: You can even pm her for this purpose. She definitely needs your advice.**

**Me, Natsu & Lucy: Bye for now!**


	5. Reason

**Lucy: Bring us down, We have been floating for days. **

**Me: It isn't a long time. Besides, I was quite busy.**

**Natsu: Please see that Lucy is safe. I'd take all damage.**

**Lucy: Don't talk as if You love me. I hate you!**

**Natsu: Ah, don't say that (whining)**

**Me: Well, As per your requests, I couldn't keep them floating for long. This chapter would deal with the reason. Hope you'd enjoy it.**

**Lucy & Natsu: (shout) What's the reason?**

**Me: That you guys should say. Anyways, Thanks to all those who liked it so far, reviewed it, alerted it and added this to their favourites.**

**Lucy: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. So, The characters don't come from her pen. However, the plot is purely hers. She drives me nuts.**

**Natsu: She's really sorry for the short chapter if you felt it too short.**

* * *

**Chapter-5 Reason**

"Ah, Levy- chan, you turned up too late. Erza wanted to talk to you desperately. She told me to ask you what happened," the take over mage said as she saw the blue haired mage make her way to the counter.

Levy took her seat at the counter. She was in her own world of thoughts. She looked a kind of disinterested. She didn't seem to hear what the take over mage has said. She was muttering something in a low audible frequency.

Mira saw the lack of interest that was clearly written on the bookworm's face. She was really worried about what happened. She pulled herself close to the blue haired mage's mouth to get hold of the words that she uttered.

"I wish the both of them were together again," was all the white haired mage could hear.

"Oh, Levy, are you talking about Natsu and Lucy?" the white haired mage asked.

Levy was brought back into this world by the sudden question of Mira.

"I… uh… uhm… I … It's…" The bookworm couldn't find words to express her feelings.

"I can understand. Don't worry, Erza has a perfect plan for those two. I guess when they come back, they'll be together. Now tell me what happened yesterday," the take over mage assured, hopefully.

"It's actually…." The bookworm began narrating the story.

**~0~**

"Natsu!" she shouted.

"Lucy!" he shouted.

They were in shock as the ground below her cracked. Now both of them fell down the cliff, into the abyss. Her eyes were still in shock. He, however, managed to grab a branch that protruded out of the high ground. He was now hanging on to the branch. He saw Lucy was falling down. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Hold on, tight, Luce," he said as he made his grip on the branch tighter. She clenched his shirt with her fists tightly. He flinched at the sight.

They were hanging there on a branch that threatened to break. Still that moment was like the world to him. She was close to him… so close that even air couldn't get past them. Her scent was what intoxicating him even more. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Lucy looked around to see the deep abyss below them. She was scared at its sight. She clung to him even tighter, digging her head deep into his chest. That meant the home to her. How much so ever she hated him, it still meant the home to her. He was astonished at the sight. The girl who hated him so much that she didn't want him to touch her, now clung to him tightly. 'His' Lucy used to do the same thing but that was years ago. Whenever she was scared, she used to cling to him like a baby. He always cherished that moment. However, he didn't expect the same thing to happen even now. He somehow let a chuckle escape his mouth.

The blonde heard him chuckle. She couldn't understand how he could even smile at a situation like this.

"Why are you laughing, you idiot?" she shouted at him, pulling her head to face him. Her face was so close to his. She couldn't shrug off the slight blush that formed on her face.

"_Why am I blushing all of a sudden? I hate him, right. Then, why am I…"_she thought.

"It's because for a moment, I felt my Lucy was back with me," he said. It did come out of his mouth instinctively. He didn't mean to say it out loud. He looked at her, grinning.

For a second, the world seemed nothing to either of them. His eyes were locked with hers. It was until…. The branch they were hanging broke due to overweight, causing them to fall down. They'd have died if it had not been a forest below. They fell down on a tree, jumping to another tree due to impact. This continued till they reached the ground and went rolling.

Natsu took most of the impact. He held her tight and safe in his muscular arms. She clenched his shirt tighter, closing her eyes and digging deep into his chest. When the rolling stopped, she ended on top of him. She was still hugging him. He didn't loosen his grip any soon. When he felt she was out of danger, he loosened his grip.

"Luce, Are you okay?" he asked, with concern.

Lucy raised her head up to look him. He was bleeding. Blood was oozing out from all of his body parts. His hands were bleeding, so was his nose and head.

"I'm fine but you-" She couldn't see him like that. She would have sworn that she would have sobbed seeing him in that condition if she had not…

He smiled at her before collapsing. She got too worried about him. She could just stay like that. He was bleeding and he could die if he was left like that without doing a first aid. But then, she couldn't carry him, could she? She just tried to wake him up but he wouldn't open his eyes. This made her worry the most.

"Hey, Wake up! You just can't sleep like that. Wake up. You need medication! I'm telling you to wake up," she panicked as he didn't respond.

The longer she saw him stay asleep, the more worried she got.

"This isn't right… This isn't fair… How can you do this? Even after nine years, you want to leave me… wake up, right now, Natsu! Just wake up, damn it!" she shouted as she now clenched his shirt. She was resting on top of him. She didn't care if any one saw them like that. Only what she cared now was him.

"You have to be alive… You got to answer me… Now Just wake up, Natsu!" she cried.

He just placed his hand on her hair. He was now awake. That is he could now open his eyes a little wide. He saw her she had tears in her eyes. She was quite overwhelmed. She swiftly hugged him.

"You know what I hate you more than ever," she whispered into his ears.

She then collapsed of exhaustion. His eyes went wide. Before any thoughts ran in his mind, he too collapsed.

~0~

"Is it true? Did Natsu really do that?" the bartender asked in disbelief. Her heart sank for the dragon slayer.

"Well, this was what Lucy-chan told me. I guess I believe her. Whatever she has, she doesn't hate him. She actually cannot hate any one. I think she's really angry with him. Once if those feelings of her burst out, I guess everything would be fine," the bookworm said.

"Even if she's angry with him…. It's nine years… How could he just do that? He was her only friend back then. I can understand how she felt all these years but still I want them to be together," said the white haired mage.

"Even I hope the same…" said the blue haired mage, hoping things turn out to go well for both of them.

~0~

Natsu slowly opened up his eyes. He could now see that there was a roof instead of the sky. He could feel his body was wounded up in tight bandage. You can say most of his body parts were wound in a bandage, due to the immense damage he took. He could feel his head aching. Then, he remembered someone more important than all of his pain. It was Lucy.

He tried to sit up straight on his bed but had to fall back on the bed. He could feel something heavy on one of his arms that didn't let him get up. He looked into that direction of his arm. He saw Lucy sleeping peacefully on her hands, with his hand held between hers. He turned to that side just to watch her sleep. He, then, realized something. An old memory struck his mind. No, not just one, there were many memories that struck his mind.

* * *

"_I told you not to leave!" she shouted at him._

"_But how couldn't I? They teased you and even made you cry," he said, sounding enraged even at the idea of seeing tears._

"_Then, kill yourself. Even you made me cry today," she blurted. Tears welled up in her tiny yet beautiful chocolate brown eyes. _

"_What are you saying? If I die, you'd be lonely. Besides, I cannot kill myself," he said idiotically._

"_That's the problem. I hate it when you leave me. That's the only reason I didn't want you to go… anywhere and in any way…." The little blonde said as she hugged him. He smiled and replied, "Then, I promise I'll never leave you…"_

* * *

"_Look what have you done again," she said glaring at him. _

_He was on bed. His body was tightly wounded with bandage. He couldn't move even._

"_It wasn't my fault. It was them. They were saying really bad things about you. I couldn't stand them," He said as he pouted._

"_So, you fought them breaking all your bones. Why do you even care about me?" she blurted._

"_Well… 'cause you'd take care of me whole night," the dragon slayer said without hesitation._

_The blonde blushed as she heard her nakama say something like that._

"_How did that idiot know?" she muttered._

"_I can hear you… I'm not an idiot," he said._

"_Yep, you are," she said as she ran out._

* * *

"_Caught you…" she said._

"_How did you know I was here? I thought you would never be able to find me…" the dragon slayer said as he lost the game._

"_Well… by your smell," the little blonde replied. _

"_But you are not a dragon slayer, are you?" he asked in doubt._

"_Yep but I know you too well that I can tell you if you are there just by your presence. I don't even need your smell to track you," she replied._

"_Can you teach me how?" he asked._

"_It is something that cannot be taught. Well… why do you require such a thing when you are a dragon slayer?" she told. She chuckled as she pouted._

* * *

"_Lucy!" he shouted, searching for her. She fell inside a forest while they were playing and was now lost._

_He ran around the forest tracking her scent. Soon, he found a dark figure in the forest. _

"_Natsu, is that you?" the dark figure asked._

"_Lucy!" he shouted in happiness._

_She ran to him in joy and hugged him, burying her head deep into his chest._

"_I was so scared, you know, Natsu. But I knew you would come to save me," she said as she rubbed her head against his chest. He calmed her by gently rubbing her hair._

"_I'm your mate, right. I couldn't stay back" the dragon slayer replied._

* * *

"_Little mistress… Someone left a note for you…" one of the maid girl said._

"_I … don't… want to… read anything…" she said as she sobbed. _

"_Okay then, mistress, I'd place it on your table," the girl said as she placed it on her table beyond her bed, "Please do read it. Please mistress take care of your dear self. Your mother wouldn't appreciate it if you don't stop crying. I can understand how losing one's own mother but you must bring yourself together," _

_The maid girl bowed to her mistress and she left. _

"_All I need now is my Natsu to be with me. I'd cry over his shoulder and I'd feel better," she cried as she uttered these words._

_A certain little pink haired boy was standing there resting on the brick wall outside. He bowed his head. He couldn't be with his dear one at the time she needed him the most. It was because he lost someone equally important to him. He wanted to go find him and bring him back but the situation was different now. He could have gone happily if he had not known her. Having known her, it was quite difficult to leave her. You could have easily got addicted to her once you met her. He couldn't even say a goodbye to her. Seeing her one more time would only make it more difficult for him to leave. He desperately wanted to go find Igneel. Therefore, He couldn't say good bye._

_Lucy slowly grabbed the piece of paper that the maid left at the table. She unfolded it and her eyes went wide as she read the first words:_

_**Good bye. **_

_**Love **_

_**Natsu Dragneel **_

_This was what the note read. Her dragon, her mate, her man has now left her. She was waiting for him to come. He used to come whenever she cried. Apparently, he was the only person who could enter her estate and go unnoticed. _

_She cried even more. Her two precious things were now gone. She cried even more. She cried till the dawn arrived. He heard her cry. His heart melted. He felt like going and hugging her, kissing her senselessly and say sorry to her. However, he held himself back. He knew he had to leave that day. If he only sees her, he wouldn't be able to leave. _

"_I'm really sorry, Luce," he said to no one in particular._

_Her sobbing stopped. She now walked all the way to the window. She opened them as she allowed the sun rays to fall on her face illuminating it. He ran to hide behind a nearby tree, only wanting to see her one last time before he left. _

_Yes, he saw her. Her tears now froze in her eyes an angry expression crowded on her face. It was like seeing a different Lucy._

"_I hate you, Mr. Natsu Dragneel," was all she said._

_Her voice echoed in his mind. He couldn't understand what happened in an overnight that she began hating him. Her eyes showed no sign of love for him. _

"_Does she really hate me?" he thought as he left the estate to find his foster father._

* * *

Natsu suddenly snapped out of his memories as she pulled his hand, tugging it in between her hands. He just cast a smile. He bent down as he kissed her on her forehead.

"I even wonder today. Do you really hate me, Lucy? I'm sure I saw my Lucy back on the cliff. It's still hard to believe but was it really you whom I saw there?" He said in a low voice so that his sleep wouldn't be disturbed. His eyes became teary.

For the first time, he felt the urge to get back his Lucy. He wanted her back no matter what. He felt like he couldn't live without. He wondered how he lived all these years without her. For the first time in his life, he didn't want to let her go so badly. He remembered days when he used to feel so sad because she wasn't around him. Whenever she left him, he had the same sorrow in his heart. He never wanted her to go. He never wanted her to leave. Even on that day, he wanted to return but he never found Igneel. For the first time in his life, he finally realized he loved her.

"I love you, Luce and I'm not letting you go any further from me," he said to himself.

* * *

**Lucy: What's that you say?**

**Natsu: I said I loved you. **

**Lucy: Don't get any ideas. You're not even coming any closer to me.**

**Natsu: Well, we'll see that.**

**Lucy: Stop speaking to me.**

**Natsu: Why should I?**

**Me: Stop it you two. Just see that the readers are getting fed up. Once again I apologise for the short chapter but it was complete in itself.**

**Natsu: Wait, I heard from Gray that the story was ending. **

**Me: Yep, That's right.**

**Natsu and Lucy: That's a relief. We don't have to go through hectic and crazy things that you right.**

**Natsu: Please give her your valuable comments, suggestions and opinions after you do read this chapter.**

**Lucy: Please do give her some piece of advice on better writing. She'd surely love to improve hers.**

**Me: Critics are welcome with open heart. Just don't be too rash.**

**Me, Natsu & Lucy: Arigato and Bye for now!**


	6. I'll follow you

**Me: I'm back with the new chapter. I'm glad that you loved it.**

**Natsu: Yep, Thanks for sending me your cute reviews. They were quite heart warming. Look, Lucy's so cute.**

**Lucy: (sleeping)**

**Me: Lucy's cute always. Ready for today?**

**Natsu: Sure Let's go ahead. Beatress does not own Fairytail. She just owns the plot. Advise her if you don't like it.**

**Me: That was too rude. Well, All the best. I can't win over you.**

**Natsu: Chapter ahead! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-6 I'll Follow you**

He still held his head near her forehead. His warm breath blew her bangs away. They swayed on her face like the grass when wind blows. He couldn't help but smile at her sleeping peacefully.

She could feel the temperature of the air around her building up. Then, she felt his warm breath as she was slowly regaining her consciousness. She suddenly opened her eyes. Knowing that it was him, she raised her head to verify if her guess was correct, only to bump with his forehead. They were once again so close to each other, just inches away from kissing each other.

His eyes were locked with hers. Nothing in the world would have disturbed them. Instinctively, she closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand on her cheeks. They were getting even more closer. Just before their lips met, she managed to pull herself back. She turned away from the dragon slayer. She was blushing ten shades of red. The dragon slayer himself was blushing realizing what he was about to do. He was looking all around the room. Then, it struck his mind. They were in Lucy's apartment.

"_How did I end up here?" _he thought.

He looked at the blonde girl who was still red due to blushing. He smiled at her. An awkward tension built up in the air between them.

"What happened? How did I end up in your room?" he asked her.

"Well…" she said as she looked at the ground still stealing her eyes from him, "That day after we collapsed, it seems Erza and Gray came searching for us. They brought us back to the guild infirmary where I laid unconscious for three day. When I woke up, Mira said I hand my bone fractured where as nothing was left in your body to say it was not fractured. After I recovered, I asked Mira to move you to my apartment so that I could look after you. I did this only as compensation, only because you saved me back there at the cliff," she continued.

Natsu giggled. She became angry when she saw him giggling.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she crossed her hands on her breasts.

"No, It's nothing. The way you said it was really funny. Then, was I so badly hurt?" he asked her.

"Would you not be?" she said as she pulled him closer to look into her eyes. She sure gave him a serious look. However, he was astonished.

"Why did you want to save me? Why did you not let me fall? Why did you do all that? I don't deserve them, do I? I've treated you so harshly. I even refused to talk to you. Even then…why?" she asked. He saw her eyes sadden. She loosened her grip on his shirt.

He quickly pulled her towards himself, giving her a warm hug. Her eyes widened.

"I did it for my Lucy who was hidden somewhere in you. And you say compensation… a heavy word, huh? You'll always be my Lucy… So, never even think you can do any compensation. I shall never let you go," he said.

Tears waved in her eyes as she heard the dragon slayer say those words. It was true they touched her deeply. However, still she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. She struggled to pull her out of his grip but he didn't let her go.

Unfortunately enough, the doorbell rang. He had to let her go reluctantly. However, he was sure that day wouldn't be far when he'd be together with her. He smiled as he saw her leave the room. He laid back on the bed to sleep.

Lucy sighed as she stood outside the door. She seemed confused. She placed her hand on her heart. Her eyes reflected the sorrow hidden in her.

"_Why? Why is it that I'm losing myself- the self that took nine years to form? Why is it that I…" _thought the celestial mage.

She shrugged off all feelings and made her way to the door. She opened the door only to see her best friend, smiling at her.

"Hey, Levy, How's it going?" the blonde asked.

"Well… you were not there at the guild so I thought I'd come over to your home to spend some time with you. So, How's he doing?" Levy said.

"Very well, He just woke up an hour ago," Lucy replied, rather disinterested.

"That's a great improvement. It's been one month that Erza and Gray found you and ever since then, he's unconscious. If it goes like this, I sure he'll be fine, back to normal," the bookworm said excited. "Are you okay, Lucy-chan?"

"Yep, I'm always fine," the blonde tried to fake a smile, "You go to the guild, Levy. I'd follow after having a bath, otherwise I'll stink."

"Lu-chan, What's the matter? You don't seem to be happy. Did anything happen?" asked her friend.

"It's nothing," the blonde replied smiling, not to worry her friend.

"I guess it's him, right? Are you still not able to bring yourself to forgive him, even after what he did to save you? That's so rude. It's not like you, Lu-chan," the blue haired mage said.

"Levy," the blonde didn't expect something of that sort from her friend.

"Please forgive him. He's so adorable, isn't he? Above all, he loves you more than any thing in the world. Please forgive him. I want to see you together," the bookworm pleaded.

"I'd be waiting for you at the guild then. I just hope you two would be together, like you used to be before," she said as she opened the door.

Lucy didn't get a chance to say anything. Literally, she had no words to tell her how she felt or rather she had no answer to tell her. She herself was quite confused about her feelings. She could just stare at her friend as the door shut behind her. Thoughts clouded her mind, only leaving her even more confused.

Coming back to this world, she realized that she had to pay off her rent. Therefore, she decided to go on a mission today. Now that he was awake, she had no problem in going on a mission.

She went back to her room where she saw Natsu asleep on the bed. He slept like a kid. She smiled looking at the sight.

"_He hasn't changed any. He's still my…Wait! What am I thinking? I'm no longer his Lucy, are I? I'm no longer the Lucy he knows. Then, why am I sad? What is happening to me? Oh, my head is bursting…" _the celestial mage sighed at her thoughts.

She took a quick shower and went down to prepare herself some breakfast. She then ate her breakfast, leaving some for the salamander to eat, and then she left for the guild.

~0~

"Hey, Lucy, How's Natsu?" asked the ice mage.

"He's fine. He just woke up this morning," the celestial mage replied rather irritated.

She was searching for a job that would best suit her. However, everyone in the guild were interested in their relationship now. Every now and then, without any reason, they used to mention him to her. She used to get so irritated about the matter. However, she could do nothing. They'll sure be curious after she decided to take him home in order to look after him. It was obvious that a girl who hated him so much when cares for him, people would definitely be interested in their relationship.

"So, how's it going between you two?" questioned the ice mage to know what she felt.

"Oh, they liiike each other! I've seen them hugging this morning," shouted the blue exceed cat.

Lucy blushed at this fact. Indeed, but she didn't see the cat anywhere in her room. How did the cat know about it. The next moment the whole guild was filled with catcalls and whistles. They saw Lucy run after the blue cat's life.

Finally irritated, Lucy picked up a job from the board. Even without looking at what it said, she gave her acceptance to it. Mira was shocked. She never thought Lucy would pick up such a job to do.

"Are you sure about it?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I want to leave now. I really want to go on this mission," the blonde confirmed, still sulking.

"Then, here you go," Mira noted down her name in the register and wished her all the best.

Mira was quite worried about the blonde but it was still her decision. She couldn't help but respect it. She prayed that she'd return safe as she saw the blonde leave the guild.

~0~

"_Please Mira, Let me take care of him. I can't help but worry about him all the time. It was only because of me that he ended up on bed. I sure carry the guilt. If I…If I look after him, I'd feel a lot better," the blonde replied._

"_Sure, If you want to take care of him so badly, I can let you take him to your home. However, you have to do it whole-heartedly. You understand?" Mira replied, smiling at her._

"_Ever since that day I took care of him. He was my responsibility. But then… I still don't feel good without him around. I don't feel good even if he's around… What is it that I want?" _the blonde thought.

The train was moving at a high speed. She sure would reach her destination in no time. But she didn't feel good leaving him alone at Magnolia. It's not like she wanted him by her side any more. However, she still didn't feel good. She remembered the warmth she had in his arms. She remembered how cold she felt when he left her alone to struggle. She fought with her circumstances alone, deprived of any possible love from her father. With him and her mother gone, she lost everything. At times, she felt like dying but she had to live on. That's why she ran away from her home in order to find herself a family that would take care of her. Indeed, she must say she found a family called Fairytail. She quite happy about it but her caring family had one man whom she never wanted to face ever again. It was that one man who changed her life in the past and it is that one man who changed her life even in the present.

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the announcement that said, "Welcome to Olivian city."

Lucy stepped out of the train and came out of the station. She decided to search for the building of the Mayor on her own (that would save some money you see). It was now that she looked at the piece of advertisement. It read:

_Wanted mages,_

_to exterminate a large group of demons, haunting the Olivian city. _

_Will be paid enough as much as they want._

Her eyes widened. How could she accept such a mission? She wasn't that powerful to accept it. What would she do? She couldn't understand.

Lucy trembled as she held the paper. Wind blew, blowing the paper away from her. It landed at the feet of a certain tall man with long black hair, hanging loosely behind him. He picked up the paper, read it and handed it over to her, smiling.

"Arigato," she replied.

"So, you are the one who came to exterminate my demons," the man said as his simple smile changed to a vicious one.

"Go, my demons, she doesn't seem to be that powerful enough to be able to beat you all," the man said. Magic circles formed all over the town and large demons revealed their existence to her. They enclosed her in a circle, leaving no place to her to escape. They now closed onto her.

A contented smile appeared on the man's face as he saw how they were taking on the mage. She couldn't move in shock. Just when he thought it was all over, he saw his demons annihilate into the air. Then, there stood Natsu with Lucy behind him. He was quite angry.

"Who's that guy who dared to mess with my Lucy?" he said.

"Who are you, young man and why do you want to protect that girl?" the man asked.

"I don't think we need an introduction. Let's fight now. You dare to mess with my Lucy. You dare to mess with me. Bring it on," Natsu said.

She didn't notice when the dragon slayer slipped in between. However, she was so thankful to him that he did come. She was so scared that she lost her breathe. Then, she realized something. He hadn't recovered fully, though he got rid of the bandages. How can she let him fight let alone to protect her? How can she accept love from him if she cannot give him the same?

"Natsu, step back. It is my mission. Let me take care of it. Anyways, why are you tagging along? I guess I made it clear that day that I don't want you around me. Stop messing with my work," Lucy shouted at him.

"Wait, when did we get separated, huh, Luce? We were always one. Even when we were away from each other, we were thinking about each other. Besides, let me take care of my Fragile Lucy," he said, smiling at her.

Lucy was surprised by what he said.

"What? You're saying that I'm weak," she pouted.

"No, I didn't mean that. I'm saying you're precious to me. So you stay away from my work. My Lucy took care of me so well. I have to take care of her now. I have really neglected her all these years. You cannot keep me from protecting my Lucy," he replied.

Lucy was looking at him and he was looking at her. The man found an apt situation to attack.

"_His fire can annihilate my demons. If I have that something precious in my clutches he'll have to bow to me," _the man thought to himself.

He slowly cast a spell that brought a demon out. It got hold of Lucy. Natsu stood there in shock. Everything happened all of a sudden that he didn't get a chance to think. Now that it's clear that Lucy was in danger, he had to act fast. He swiftly climbed up the huge demon, reaching upto its neck. The demon quite annoyed by the little Natsu on his body hit himself with his other hand so hardly that he used to break his own bones. Now all Natsu had to do was use his fire magic. The demon all ready bet it self to a pulp.

"Roar of the Fire dragon," he shouted as fire came out from his mouth annihilated the demon.

Lucy fell from his clutches. Natsu caught her in mid air.

"Isn't it just like the first time we met?" he said.

Her eyes widened at this. They saw the man yelling and running here and there.

"You killed my demons!" He was only shouting this aloud. Soon, the rune knights arrived taking him into custody. The Mayor congratulated them on their success with the mission. He was ready to pay them a large amount of money. He didn't mind the damage that they caused.

"Please, do stay here for the night in our largest luxurious Grand Hotel. We want you to join our celebration tonight," the Mayor requested.

They could possibly not turn down the offer. Celebration meant food and Natsu was overjoyed thinking about that. Lucy, however, couldn't break his heart. After all he saved her twice.

They went all the way searching for the Grand Hotel. On their way, they didn't even speak a word. Natsu was also silent. On reaching the Hotel, they were told that they had to share the room as they fell short of the rooms, all of a sudden.

"It's okay with me," Natsu said smiling.

"I guess we couldn't do anything," she said.

They carried their luggage to their room on the fifth floor. As soon as they opened the door, Natsu ran off to the bed to sleep. Lucy just walked around the room to the window. One could get the best view of the beautiful Olivian city. However, that didn't cheer her up. She still held the same sad expression on her face.

Natsu saw the sad expression on her face. He walked up to her, holding her in his arms. He lifted her head up with his thumb to look her in her eyes. Her eyes didn't show any happiness. They were still as sad as before.

"What is it, that's making my Lucy so sad?" he asked.

"Why did you come here? You haven't even recovered yet. Leave me alone. Go to some place. I hate you! Just go away …," she shouted.

"I will surely leave" he said.

Lucy just remained in a shock.

"Just tell me what's in Lucy's heart? I promise I'll leave. I shall never ever disturb you again," he continued.

Lucy looked at him. He left the room, giving her some gap to think.

"_What's in my heart? What did you mean?"_ she thought.

~0~

"_Geez, I never thought Lucy would act so dumb. However, I'm glad. She accepts the fact that she is still my Lucy and until she accepts that fact no one can separate us. Just if she can remember the first time we met, everything will sort out on its own,"_ the salamander thought as he left the room. He placed his hands behind his head and walked downstairs.

"_I can't wait to get my Lucy back"_

* * *

**Natsu: I can't believe the next chapter is the final one. You're kidding right.**

**Me: Nope, I'm serious. This is going to end. I'm pretty thankful to all the people who supported me by reviewing, alerting and messaging me.**

**Lucy: Yep, I'm so happy that this is ending. What about the next chapter?**

**Me: Well, that's about you. The next and the final chapter: What's in Lucy's heart?**

**Lucy: Please, send me your comments on this chapter. I'm quite nervous. The next chapter is about me.**

**Me: Yes, send Natsu your wishes. Even, he's getting nervous. It's going to be his big day for him**

**Natsu: Do send me wishes that I'd win her back. You can even message her. I'll receive them.**

**Me, Lucy& Natsu: Arigato and Bye for now!**


	7. What's in Lucy's heart?

**Me: Hey, guys Back with the final chapter! I made it so long only for you guys. I hope you'd like it.**

**Natsu: What! You're saying they'll have to read more to find out what's in her heart. It's not fair. What's in your heart, Luce?**

**Lucy: Shut up and let them read the chapter. Beatress wants me to clear your doubts. She doesn't own Fairytail. Only the plot belongs to her. **

**Me: I'm really sad that it ends here but you guys enjoy! Chapter ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter-7 What's in Lucy's heart?**

"_What's in my heart? What did you mean?"_ she thought.

Then, she could feel herself falling down to her knees. A tear slid down her face.

"_He's going to leave me again…." _She thought.

"Wait! What am I thinking? I did want him to leave. I hate him. I really do hate him. I hate him so much. He always does that to me. Why is he ever a part of my life? I really hate him" she shouted out.

"_I want to know what's in my Lucy's heart"_

"Why is it echoing in my mind? Why is his voice echoing in my mind? What's in my heart?" she shouted at no one in particular.

There was no one except her in the room. She was feeling lonely. A feeling of despair filled her mind. But why? She questioned herself. Nine years… she had been suffering with these thoughts.

"What do I want?" she questioned herself.

~0~

"_Mommy!" shouted a blonde haired girl. She was falling down from the edge of the cliff. All the bad guys as she called them surrounded her, leaving no room for her to escape. She just stepped back and back and back and poof! She fell down from the cliff. She closed her eyes, unable to see herself be battered. However, she felt warm as she landed on something soft, not on the hard ground. She slowly opened her eyes only to meet with the onyx eyes of a certain pink haired boy. _

"_Are you okay, miss?" he asked._

"_Leave me alone… Don't touch me…" She shouted as she struggled to get away from him, still scared that he is one of the bad guys. She didn't notice that they were standing at the edge of a small support he clung to save her. Her struggling made the situation even worse for him, making them fall together into the river below._

_When she woke up, she saw the same pink haired boy taking care of her. _

"_So, miss, are you okay? You were not hurt by them," he asked._

_Lucy broke into tears. She was so scared at that time that she didn't realize how she behaved. She wasn't like this always. He couldn't see her cry. She was way too cute for that. In order to stop her from crying, he hugged her all of a sudden. She somehow felt quite relieved. All her crying just stopped and for no reason, she began smiling. She pulled away from him only to see him blush slightly. She herself was blushing a bit._

"_I'm really sorry, I struggled back then. I was really scared…" she apologized._

_Their clothes were damp. She was shivering. He lit something like a campfire._

"_Why were they after you? You're just a pretty cute girl to be after your life…," he said, scratching the back of his head. Lucy blushed slightly when she heard the last part. She soon shrugged it off and answered him._

"_My father is a very rich man…They wanted to kidnap me and threaten him for money. Somehow, I managed to escape but then, I was caught and finally fell down the cliff. Then, you saved me. Thank you, thank you very much… for saving me," she thanked him._

"_Well… you're welcome. Only a fool would not save a pretty girl as you…,"he blurted. He couldn't understand why he was behaving like that. He was never like this before. Somehow, he liked this girl very much. He mostly grew in the mountains with his foster father, Igneel. He never met any other humans. She was the first one so she was special._

_Lucy blushed redder hearing him say that. Most people said that she was cute but it was only he who made her blush so much. It was a strange feeling. Though she had been living in an estate, she grew up lonely. She never had a friend. He was the first one other than her mother, who cared for her so much. She felt so happy. Their lives were so similar. That made them good friends._

"_Can you take me to my home?" she asked, innocently._

"_Well, you see, I'm a kind of lost myself," he said, scratching the back of his head._

"_Oh yeah, I remember, we both fell together, right? May be we both are lost," she said, feeling bad that she couldn't return home. She managed to fake a smile, not to worry him._

_He saw the smile on her face. He knew it was the not same smile she had cast before but he could do nothing about it. However, he felt like cheering her up. Her smile boosted him a lot._

"_Daijo obu, I'll search the entire world to take you back home safe and sound," he cheered her._

_She just giggled at what he said. He couldn't understand what he said. _

"_Why are you laughing?" he asked, rather innocently._

"_You said you'd search the whole world for me. That's what made me giggle. I'm sorry but the way you said it was funny," the blonde said, continuing to giggle._

"_Well… I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you…" the blonde introduced herself._

"_I'm Natsu," he replied, grinning wide at her. He was happy because she was happy._

"_I guess we have to sleep here for the night. We have no choice. We cannot roam out as wild animals may attack us. We'll begin our search tomorrow if you don't mind," the boy said._

_Lucy seemed scared at the thought of wild animals attacking them. It was so safe back there at her home. She used to cling to her mother whenever she was scared. Now she was really scared but her mother was not around. Fear was clearly visible on her face. _

"_Anything wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked, worried if anything was bothering._

"_Oh, nothing," She shrugged off._

_Soon, he fell asleep. She, however, was struggling to sleep. As the night fell and the darkness grew, she grew more afraid of the surroundings. She could now hear different kinds of sounds that made her freak. She wanted her mom so badly. How she missed her today. Then, she saw Natsu sound asleep._

"_How could he sleep so peacefully at a place like this?" she thought._

_She slowly snuggled her head near Natsu's chest. The heat radiated from his body made sleep come faster. She felt so comfortable. She wasn't feeling scared of anything. Soon, she fell asleep. _

_Next morning, when Natsu woke up earlier than she did, he saw her so close to him, with her head resting on his chest. She was sleeping peacefully. She looked damn cute while asleep. _

"_How cute she is!" he thought, "Wait! What am I thinking about a girl? She's my friend. That's it"_

_He shrugged of all his feelings as he tried to wake her up. However, she didn't wake up. Not wanting to disturb her sleep, he decided to go get some food. He was really hungry. As he stood up, he felt a pull downwards. He looked to that direction. Lucy held his hand not letting him to go. She was still asleep. He tried to set it free but he couldn't struggle. He surely didn't want to make her up. _

_After an hour or so, she woke up. She found a grinning Natsu sitting by her side. She wondered why he was sitting there. Then, she saw herself holding his hand. She blushed deep red. Natsu himself was blushing. They both turned their faces away from each other. After a few minutes, they could hear their stomachs growl. _

"_Hey, Luce, Let's get some food," he said. Lucy nodded and they left in search of a place to eat. Thanks to Natsu being a dragon slayer, he ran in the direction from where the smell of food came. Lucy had a hard time following him. Sure, he was fond of food. That was clear to her._

_They finally reached a small village. They walked through the village to find a restaurant. However, they had no money. The thought of it made sad. However, when they were about to leave, they saw a poster that read:_

_**On the Eve of Annual celebration of Our Restaurant,**_

_**We are conducting a Dancing competition tonight!**_

_**Conducted in pairs…**_

_**Winners will be awarded a large amount of food and other supplies sufficient for a week… **_

_**People of all ages are allowed… Costumes will be provided by us…**_

_**Make sure you all enjoy today's event.**_

_Natsu was quite excited. However, his excitement was all ruined when he came to reality. Lucy saw the sad face of her nakama and asked him what the matter was._

"_It's like …uhm… I don't know how to dance and besides, I don't have a partner," he said as he kept a sad face._

"_Don't worry, I'll teach you how to dance… and if you wish I'll be your partner…" she said smiling._

"_Really? I'm so happy…"he said as he squeezed her in a hug._

_They both practiced hard for the competition. She must say Natsu is an awful dancer but she must say that stubborn guy showed a good improvement by night. At the competition, everyone's eyes were on this little couple. They looked so good. Of course, in the end, they won. Natsu was so happy. He finished the entire food supply within half an hour, of course leaving some for Lucy to eat. Lucy couldn't help but smile at him. _

_Like this, a week passed. Soon, the day arrived when they had to part their ways. They were standing outside the large front gate of Heartphilia's. Lucy was quite happy that she was backing home. However, something pricked her heart. She was so sad to be backing home. She didn't knew why. It pained her so much. _

"_Okay, Luce, We had a good time. I'd like to meet you again. I'm really sorry if you were not comfortable. I'm really looking forward to meet you again. You were really cute and…. I… uhm… I'm really looking forward to meet you again someday soon… I… uh…Good bye!" he said. He turned his back to her. He didn't know why he felt like crying. He'd really miss her. She was his first friend. He'd really miss her._

"_Hey, Natsu, I…" Lucy was cut off in the middle of her sentence when a maid came running outside and called out to her._

"_Miss Lucy! Where were you all these days? Mistress was quite worried about you. She's sick. She wants to see you. Please hurry and come," the maid said._

_Hearing that her mom was sick, she ran fast to her room, leaving the pink haired guy behind. He ran to his home where his father was waiting for him._

_A few days passed. The little dragon slayer wasn't putting his heart into anything. Igneel noticed the strange behavior of his child. He rubbed his nose onto the boy's stomach._

"_Looks like you found a mate already," he said._

_The little boy was surprised. He never heard about anything as such before. Igneel never told him._

"_What does that mean?" the boy asked, "I just feel like seeing her again and again. You should have met her. She's damn cute and good," the boy continued._

"_That's what it means. When you really long to see a person of the opposite gender, your heart beats at a different rate when you see her, you cannot seem to forget her at all, you want to protect her with your life and so, then she's your mate. You should never leave her side then," the dragon said._

"_I quite don't get this thing but I want to see her once again," the boy whined._

"_Well, you can go to see her if you want. It's not like I'm going to stop you. Promise me that You'll always remember her. You'll never leave her alone…" the dragon gave his approval. The pink haired boy jumped in joy. He hugged his foster father and left to see his friend._

"_Come back soon!" the dragon shouted._

"_I wonder who that girl who has driven him so crazy is. I wish he'd always be as happy as he is now…." The dragon thought as he saw his son leaving._

_~0~_

"_I quite didn't understand what Igneel told me that day…. Now to think of it, I now understand what he meant. It truly feels different when I'm around Lucy. I want to see her more and more. I like it when she's around. I'm happy when she's safe. I want to protect her with all my life. I love her... I truly love her… It took nine years for me to realize. I wish she could see that soon. I can't wait to get her back,"_ thought the dragon slayer as he returned to their room. He could hear no noise from inside but he knew she was there in. He worriedly opened the door only to see the blonde sleeping in her bed. He couldn't help but stare at her.

He heard a knock on the door. He opened the door only to see the boy from room service. He brought some dresses for the 'couple' to wear. He said the Mayor wanted them to select some of these clothes to wear for the celebration tonight. He was looking forward to seeing both of them at the party that night. Natsu thanked them for the clothes and the boy left.

"Geez, they want us to come together. I wonder if Lucy will agree," he said to no one in particular. Only thing left for him to do was to wake his friend who was sleeping.

"Lucy… Wake up… We have a message from the Mayor…Hey Lucy… wake up…" the salamander whispered in a low voice. However, the blonde didn't wake up. He tried for an hour or so. Then, he didn't have the heart to wake her up. So, he thought he'd tell the Mayor that they'd be unable to come. He tried to leave as he again felt a pull backwards. He turned to the direction, only to see his hand held by Lucy's hand. It was just like when they had met. He went near her to see if she wasn't feeling well. He placed his hand on her forehead but it felt normal. However, the warmth of his hand woke her up. He jumped back startled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"No… it was … just... waking you up….that's it…" he said. Then, he told her that the Mayor wanted them to come together to the celebration that night. He then waited for her reaction.

Surprisingly, she just agreed. However, her spirits were not lifted up. Natsu got changed as quickly as possible and left the room. He told her he'd be waiting for her down stairs. She sighed at this. She began choosing herself a pretty dress that would suit the occasion.

"_I want to know what's in my Lucy's heart."_

His voice just echoed in her mind. It was getting onto her. She was still confused. What was in her heart? She thought but she still couldn't get an answer. She then decided against it and got changed into a pink gown that extended up to her toes. She indeed looked gorgeous. She locked the room and left down stairs.

On reaching the ground floor, she was quite amazed. It was Natsu who amazed her. He looked handsome, more like a prince. All the women in the hotel had their eyes on him. Lucy had a somewhat mixed feelings. She blushed slightly. On the other hand, she felt her heart burning. Was she feeling jealous? She couldn't understand.

Natsu, however, had his eyes fixed on her. She was looking gorgeous in her pink gown, as elegant as a princess was. He walked up to her, extending his hand to hold hers, in a princely style. She felt a slight blush forming on her face. Her heart was racing. Unknowingly itself, she accepted his invitation, much to his surprise. A smile formed on his face. This sight broke the hearts of all the young women around them.

They walked hand in hand, all throughout the celebration. The city was beautifully decorated, well illuminated. It was the most beautiful city they had ever seen. She felt warmth she couldn't explain. For every now and then, she used to look at him and then, turn her face away, when he looked at her. It felt a kind of funny for him.

"_Admit it, Luce. You still have the same feelings for me…" _he thought.

However, the sad look on her face made him so worried. Why was she so sad? He couldn't ignore it, though she faked a smile many a times. He wasn't convinced that she was happy. What was that bothering her? He couldn't figure it out.

They stopped at a place. The board in front of them read **"Last Dance".** The people of that stall urged them to dance. They told them that they were the cutest couple they've ever seen and a dance together would make the night perfect for them. They were hesitant at first. He looked at her for any sign of approval. She shook her head.

"I guess the fate wants us together," she said in a low voice.

His eyes widened at what he heard.

"I don't care what the fate wants. I only care what you want, Lucy!" he replied, sternly, facing her. He saw her eyes water.

"Dance… like nine years before. You haven't forgotten, right? I don't have the time to teach you today…" she said, still holding her head low.

"Sure…" he said, somewhat confused.

They stepped onto the dance floor. All the eyes were fixed on them but they didn't care today. It was as if only the two of them were dancing. The world meant nothing to them. All the young men were jealous of Natsu and the young women were jealous of her. They looked so good together.

Lucy slowly placed her head on his chest, resting it there as they danced.

"What's the matter?" the dragon slayer asked.

"It's nothing… You did tell me that I could come to you if I was feeling sad, down, confused or anything right. I'm confused now… That's why…," she whispered, knowing that the dragon slayer can catch each of the words she said.

The dragon slayer remembered having said those words to her, when they were kids. He just sighed as they continued dancing to the slow tune that was being played. He just kissed her on her forehead, causing the blonde to stop. He looked at him with water in her eyes.

"Natsu…I… I…" She couldn't speak.

It started raining before she could say any more. He grabbed her hand, running back towards their hotel. He didn't know what she was about to say but he didn't want her to get sick. Lucy refused as she pulled him back. They were now standing in raining.

"Lucy, it's raining," he said.

"It's raining down your cheeks too," she said. For the first time he noticed that his eyes were wet with his own tears.

"It's raining down your cheeks too, Lucy," he said pointing out the tears in her eyes, "Let's go, I don't want us to get sick again,"

He began pulling her in the direction of their hotel. He allowed her some time to get changed back into their casuals. After allowing a few minutes for her, he opened the door to step in. He changed his wet clothes. Then, he began to think. The blonde has almost lost her smile. What was it she was crying so badly about? What was it that her eyes wanted to tell him? What was it that was in her heart?

All these thoughts were in his mind when he suddenly saw Lucy tripping by kicking against her own boots. He caught her in his arms, holding her tight, not wanting to let her go. He wanted to do this. He wanted her to be with him but sadly, she didn't seem to like it. They froze for sometime in this position. Time flew off. They didn't knew it.

Then, he felt her fist clenching his shirt tight. The grip became tighter. She rested her fore head on his chest. He was getting confused.

"Why? Why do you always do this? I hate you, you know that. Then, why do you do this? You left me nine years ago. I was crying. You knew that. You were standing right outside my room. Still you didn't come. You said you'd be there for me, right? Where were all your promises? You know how much you mean to me. You were my entire world. I never had a friend. All the love I got was from my mom and you. Still you left me. I lost my two precious things back then. You weren't there for me when I wanted you the most. I really hate you. I really really hate you. Nine years… I was alone. You don't know the tears I shed only for you. I really…" She paused.

His eyes widened. She was speaking her heart. He could feel his shirt get wet with her tears. He was speechless.

"_Really, she hates me," _he thought.

"But then," she continued, "Love… Love, I hate you… I really hate it. Even though I was so much hurt by you. I still want you by my side. I still don't like it when you're away. Why do you always try to get away from me, huh? You like making me cry. You make me worried. You do all sorts of things to protect me. You were there at that night. I felt your hand on my cheek. Still… you didn't show yourself…. You're so mean you know that. I was dying to see the love for me in your eyes and when I did, you want to walk away from me. You're an idiot, you know that. I really hate love. I really hate you,"

Natsu was quite taken aback from her reaction. He didn't know she'd confess her feelings in such a way. He just held her tighter and kissed her on her forehead for the second time.

"I love you, Lucy. I always longed for this day and I'm happy that you're there with me today," he confessed.

Unable to believe her partner had confessed to her, she looked at him. Then, he kissed her on her lips. As their lips met, all her confusion was driven. Now she knew what she wanted. All she wanted was he. She wanted him to be with her…. For ever.

"I love you too, Natsu," she said, as they pulled back from each other, "Never again leave me. I'd never forgive you if you do,"

"You bet I won't" he replied.

Next day, they left for the guild. Everyone in the guild was shocked as they saw the salamander and the celestial mage walk hand in hand. It was then that they realized they were a couple now. Everyone was happy for them and the guild announced a party for a whole week. The couple couldn't help but smile at their guild mates. They were so happy to be together again.

Mira was the happiest of all. She got back the most precious things- the dragon slayer's grin and the blonde's smile. Her smile was different now. It was a whole hearted one and a heartwarming one. She guessed it was this smile of hers that Natsu missed the most. However, there was one person she wanted to thank.

"Hey, Erza, Thanks for asking the Mayor to arrange something for them that sure brought them together," Mira thanked her.

"It's no problem. The thing is they are together now… and that matters most. You're happy too, I'm glad. Let's enjoy the party," Erza said as she began relishing her piece of cake.

* * *

**Me: So, guys How was it? Nice? Bad? Or anything? Please do post your comments on the whole story till now. What about the ending? **

**Natsu: Don't forget about us. Don't forget to wish us a happy life.**

**Lucy: Yep, I'm glad I now understand what I want. Thanks for reading this story, guys. Though the story was crazy at times, it ended well.**

**Me: All's well that's ends well. Natsu say what I told you to.**

**Natsu: Beatress wants you give your suggestions, opinions and comments. Please do post them in the box below.**

**Lucy: Critics are appreciated. Don't be too harsh. I can't see her crying. She was the one who gave a happy ending to us.**

**Me, Lucy and Natsu: Thanks for all comments, to all those who added to their favorites and to alerts! **

**Me: Sadly, this is the end. But sure, soon enough I'd come with a new cute story. **

**Me, Lucy and Natsu: See you next time!**

* * *

**~The End~**

* * *

**Writer notes  
**

**Yep, guys, I was reading your reviews. I felt so good to know that though this Natsu was different from the one in anime/manga, you liked him. That's a great compliment.**

**I really happy that some one got inspired by my story for his manga. I'm looking forward to it. Please do let me know when you finish it. That would really be special one to me.**

**Once again My sincere thanks to all those who read this story and loved it. I'd continue writing more stories like this.**

* * *

**Announcement  
**

**I'm really glad that you all liked this story. Thanks for all your reviews, guys! Love you all. Well the announcement is my new story is up. It's name is_ Natsu's letters_. Hope you'll like that too.  
**


End file.
